knightsofrahzfandomcom-20200213-history
Honors and Obediants
The Honors and Obediants set introduces the world of Knights to the Fallstar Knight subtype. It also introduces Octroopers, Gladiator's Circle, Ice Prizon, Artisans subtypes. Cards within the set are: HOBE-BP-001 The Apprentice Escapist *Flash Rare* HOBE-BP-002 Fallstar Knight Abuso *Rare* HOBE-BP-003 Dark Artisan *Rare* HOBE-BP-004 Guetedelamago, Tyrant of Ice *Parallel Rare* HOBE-BP-005 Great Genko HOBE-BP-006 Cheninengo HOBE-BP-007 Bound In Arms Gladiator 74 Maxis HOBE-BP-008 Bound In Arms Gladiator 32 Jennes HOBE-BP-009 Octrooper Marksman HOBE-BP-010 Fallstar Knight Deus HOBE-BP-011 Fallstar Knight Vargas HOBE-BP-012 Fallstar Knight Warven HOBE-BP-013 Octrooper Giekae HOBE-BP-014 Octrooper Burster HOBE-BP-015 Octrooper Scattercannon HOBE-BP-016 Octrooper Swordsman HOBE-BP-017 Octrooper Torrentliner HOBE-BP-018 Octrooper Raider HOBE-BP-019 Octrooper Rescue Team HOBE-BP-020 Octroopers, Return!! HOBE-BP-021 Octrooper Shield Breaker HOBE-BP-022 Ice Warrior Bishu HOBE-BP-023 Ice Warrior Ekibyu HOBE-BP-024 Ice Lance HOBE-BP-025 Ice Worm *Parallel Rare* HOBE-BP-026 Ice Corre HOBE-BP-027 Frozen Fuji HOBE-BP-028 Frozifishcannon HOBE-BP-029 Bound In Arms Gladiator 96 Geika HOBE-BP-030 Bound In Arms Gladiator 12 Uzuo HOBE-BP-031 Bound In Arms Gladiator 16 Meizuo HOBE-BP-032 Bound In Arms Gladiator 89 Kaizu HOBE-BP-033 The All-Seeing Beast HOBE-BP-034 The All-Seeing Guard HOBE-BP-035 The All-Seeing Pyramid HOBE-BP-036 The All-Seeing Samurai HOBE-BP-037 The All-Seeing Descendant *Rare* HOBE-BP-038 The All-Seeing Monolith HOBE-BP-039 The All-Seeing Tablet HOBE-BP-040 The All-Seeing Tomb *Flash Rare* HOBE-BP-041 The All-Seeing Golem HOBE-BP-042 Ice Warrior Cazui HOBE-BP-043 Ice Cage HOBE-BP-044 Sosu Gemeral HOBE-BP-045 Ice Commandant *Rare* HOBE-BP-046 Ice Sawr Shurikens HOBE-BP-047 Chimeric Vessel *Rare* HOBE-BP-048 Crysfujio Necromancer *Parallel Rare* HOBE-BP-050 Ice Box *Parallel Rare* HOBE-BP-051 Frost Bird HOBE-BP-052 Ice Handcuffman HOBE-BP-053 Ice Decedadent HOBE-BP-054 Ice Rain HOBE-BP-055 Ice Spore *Rare* HOBE-BP-056 Frost Fox HOBE-BP-057 Frost Cannoneer HOBE-BP-058 Bill Snowman HOBE-BP-059 Super Gorondola Beast HOBE-BP-060 Beggars Thief HOBE-BP-061 Beggars, Three HOBE-BP-062 Beggars Knight HOBE-BP-063 Beggars Goblin HOBE-BP-064 Beggars Trader HOBE-BP-065 Beggars Lizard HOBE-BP-066 Beggars Call HOBE-BP-067 Beggars Anvil Baskersawr HOBE-BP-068 Chimeric Zygol HOBE-BP-069 HOBE-BP-070 Mechanicanicanican The Colossal Fortress Fighter *Hidden Rare* HOBE-BP-071 Beggars Teeth *Rare* HOBE-BP-072 Chimeric Shuttle *Rare* HOBE-BP-073 Beggars Crosbow HOBE-BP-073 The All-Seeing Horus *Holo Rare* HOBE-BP-074 The All-Seeing Emnet *Holo Rare* HOBE-BP-075 The Dark Ascuji HOBE-BP-076 Kneeling Woods Hunter HOBE-BP-077 Clark of the Wheels HOBE-BP-078 Tomb of the Ezekiel HOBE-BP-079 Host of the Damned HOBE-BP-080 HOBE-BP-081 Nazan Chief *Rare* HOBE-BP-082 Nazan Soldier HOBE-BP-083 Nazan Captain HOBE-BP-084 Nazan Geist *Holo Rare* HOBE-BP-085 Nazan Pyro *Rare* HOBE-BP-086 Nazan Whiplash HOBE-BP-087 Nazan Scientist HOBE-BP-088 Nazan Engineer HOBE-BP-089 Nazan Assassin HOBE-BP-091 Beggars Wench *Rare* HOBE-BP-092 Lord Beggars *Holo Rare* HOBE-BP-093 Final Dark *Holo Rare* HOBE-BP-094 Chimeric Beast Zylon *Rare* HOBE-BP-095 Chimeric Beast Photun *Rare* HOBE-BP-096 Spirit Essence *Rare* HOBE-BP-097 Rules of Engagement *Holo Rare* HOBE-BP-098 Chimeric Beast Respise *Rare* HOBE-BP-099 Salvation *Parallel Rare* HOBE-BP-102 Fallstar Knight of Silver *Rare* HOBE-BP-103 Overly Ambitious Dog Ago HOBE-BP-104 Overly Ambitious Mouse HOBE-BP-105 Overly Ambitious Dog King Charles *Rare* HOBE-BP-106 Overly Ambitious Geko HOBE-BP-107 Overly Ambitious Toad HOBE-BP-108 Overly Ambitious Spag Beetle HOBE-BP-109 Overly Ambitious Golem HOBE-BP-110 Overly Ambitious Princess *Holo Rare* HOBE-BP-111 Overly Ambition *Rare* HOBE-BP-112 Mindless Zealot HOBE-BP-113 Lend a Hand HOBE-BP-114 Mirror of Yucsaji *Rare* HOBE-BP-115 HOBE-BP-116 YLT Drone HOBE-BP-117 A Warrior at The Gates of Forever *Silver uncommon* HOBE-BP-118 Zone Striker HOBE-BP-119 Firebird HOBE-BP-120 HOBE-BP-121 Angelica Swordmistress HOBE-BP-122 Pandemic Cerberus In The Gates of Hell HOBE-BP-123 Chimeric Beast Avalos *Rare* HOBE-BP-124 Chimeric Beast Sakulov *Rare* HOBE-BP-125 BREAK THIS WALL DOWN *Rare* HOBE-BP-126 Sphere *Holo Rare* HOBE-BP-127 Cursed Canvas *Rare* HOBE-BP-128 Everlund Death Portal *Rare* HOBE-BP-129 Archcastle The Dark Fortress HOBE-BP-131 Mechanical Death Rool HOBE-BP-132 The All-Seeing Icarus *Holo Rare* HOBE-BP-133 The All-Seeing Dog *Rare* HOBE-BP-134 The All-Seeing Sphinx *Holo Rare* HOBE-BP-135 Swiftswipe Samurai HOBE-BP-136 Smash Golem HOBE-BP-137 Guru Dragon The God Of All Terrible Movies *Holo Rare* HOBE-BP-138 Chimeric Beast Betama *Rare* HOBE-BP-139 Surrealism HOBE-BP-141 Silver Eyed HOBE-BP-143 Navan Sava Ninja: Yellow HOBE-BP-144 Omega Duellit: Scarlet HOBE-BP-145 Raven Stars *Rare* HOBE-BP-147 Raven Claws HOBE-BP-148 Swords Party HOBE-BP-149 Chimeric Matter *Rare* HOBE-BP-151 Diamonds Sheid HOBE-BP-171 The All-Seeing Nightmare *Holo Rare* HOBE-BP-172 The All-Seeing Fable HOBE-BP-174 The All-Seeing Destroyer *Rare* HOBE-BP-175 Chimeric Burroe *Rare* HOBE-BP-176 Quake Hunter HOBE-BP-177 Quake Mercenary HOBE-BP-178 Quake Breaker HOBE-BP-179 Knight of Agus, Calin *Rare* HOBE-BP-181 Quake Giant *Rare* HOBE-BP-182 Dark Vision *Holo Rare* HOBE-BP-183 Born in Blood *Holo Rare* HOBE-BP-185 Comatose HOBE-BP-186 Eruption Canister HOBE-BP-187 King Catsuki *Rare* HOBE-BP-189 The Creation *Flash Rare* HOBE-BP-190 Abyss Artist *Holo Rare* HOBE-BP-192 Catchroach Steleiye *Parallel Rare* HOBE-BP-193 Pet, The Destroyer *Holo Rare* HOBE-BP-196 The Dark Thing *Holo Rare* HOBE-BP-197 Power Trip *Parallel Rare* HOBE-BP-198 Divination *Parallel Rare* HOBE-BP-199 Siegfried The Solemn One *Super Parallel Rare* Delve Below *Flash Rare*